Rumor Has It
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: His sister got hurt, so Fabian had no choice but to leave Nina alone. He figured she'd be okay, as she was definitely old enough to take care of herself; obviously. But Joy decides to step in, making things not okay. She twists the Anubis students' perspective of the American, in an attempt to make Fabian turn against her. Except, she didn't expect the result she ended up with.
1. Prologue

I decided against JaylaHeart (my beta reader) editing the redo of this story... Well, more like edit. So yes, all the chapters are updated. Yay.

* * *

><p><em>Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.<em>

_- Lilo and Stitch_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Nina's POV_

_And after all these things I've done, I think I love you better now…_

I woke up to Ed Sheeran's angelic voice, softly singing 'Lego House' through a set of speakers. Who was messing with my music so early? I cracked my eyes open slightly, and glanced over to where the song was coming from. Amber sat near my desk, looking through my playlists.

"Amber? What're you doing?" I asked quietly, sitting up slowly. I began to rub my eyes. She slowly turned the music off, before racing over to my bed, a big smile spreading across her face.

"Fabian planned a picnic for you two this morning! He said for me to wake you up around ten, and have you meet him downstairs at eleven!" Amber chirped happily, clapping her hands together. "I knew Fabina was going to happen! I just knew it!"

Amber continued to ramble about 'Fabina', and I playfully rolled my eyes at her. Fabian and I weren't really a couple, but Amber would do anything to make it happen.

I peeked at my alarm clock; it was only eight.

"Amber, you do know it's only eight, right?" I questioned her curiously, crossing my arms in the process. I was definitely not an early bird.

"Well," Amber started off, before beginning her explanation. "I have to find you an outfit, and of course fix your hair and make-up! I can't have you go on a date, and look as if you just got out of bed! You really should be expecting this by now."

I sighed; this wasn't the first time Amber woke me up early for what she called 'a date'. Last week, she had me wake up at the same time, just when Fabian wanted me to go to the library. She still had to make sure that I was perfect, despite us only going to get some books for our project.

Amber grasped my wrist loosely, and dragged me over to her closet, swinging its doors open. She began to look through it, saying no to almost everything in it. She finally agreed on something when her eyes noticed a light blue sundress, which seemed to sparkle as she pulled it out. She held it up to me, probably imaging what I'd look like in it. She then smiled, nodding.

"This is perfect. Go change into this, and then I will do your hair! Go!"

Amber practically shoved me into the bathroom, giving me no other choice but to wear the dress. I wasn't a huge fan of dresses; I hadn't worn one throughout my time at Anubis, except at the dances. Other than that, it was either school uniform, or something casual.

Once I changed into the dress, I stepped back into our room, and was immediately shoved into a chair in front of Amber's mirror. I glared slightly at her, but she only beamed at me, before grabbing a curler, as well as a bunch of hair sprays.

"This shouldn't take too long." Amber replied, before working her 'magic'.

At eleven o'clock, Amber had just finished my hair and make-up. She had braided my bangs, and pinned them in the back, letting my curls pour loosely over my shoulder. As for make-up, I insisted she only used a little bit, and the colors had to be natural. She pouted at my decision, but was able to work with it. She seemed to be happy with the outcome.

I sat up from the chair, and Amber smiled as I walked out of the room, heading downstairs. I felt like a complete idiot; this wasn't a date. We were just friends, nothing more than that. So why did I need to dress-up for that? It seemed pointless.

Amber had been correct; as soon as I came downstairs, Fabian was leaning against the door, holding one single rose. I smiled; longing to be able to run into his arms.

I quietly walked in front of him, and he glanced at me, beaming brightly. He handed the rose to me, and I could feel my cheeks burn, probably becoming their usual crimson.

Fabian gently took my hand (Was this a date?), and led me outside. The first thing that came into view was a red blanket, along with a basket sitting gently on top of it. When we walked over, he let go of my hand, sitting across from me. I sat down as well, admiring everything he was doing. I set the rose aside; I would be sure to take it with me when we went back inside.

"You look beautiful today," Fabian quietly stated, before opening the basket. I smiled to myself, my cheeks continuing to blush. "Though there isn't a day that has passed that you weren't." He said the last part nearly inaudibly, but I still managed to hear it. Did he really think that way of me?

"Thanks. But you know Amber, she wouldn't let me leave until I was picture-perfect." I responded happily, giggling softly. Fabian smiled shyly at me, laughing quietly himself, before taking two sandwiches out of his picnic basket.

He handed me one, and I thanked him again, before taking a bite. It was my favorite, how had he known? I hadn't had one since I was in America; he must have asked Amber. She knew basically everything about me; she was my Best British Friend after all.

We both finished our sandwiches in silence. It wasn't the awkward type of silence, but more of the comfortable type, both of us just glad to be each other's company. It didn't bother either of us; it felt nice to have him around.

As he was pouring us drinks (He had brought us fruit punch), his phone suddenly rang. He tried to ignore it, but I just giggled at him.

"You can answer it, Fabian." I replied, continuing to giggle. He stuck his tongue out at me, before answering his phone.

Fabian was about to greet the person on the other line, but his face quickly changed from happiness, to being completely distraught.

"Mum, please calm down. I can't hear what you're telling me." Fabian whispered, giving me an apologetic look before turning away from me. I never heard anything about Fabian's family; they were all a total mystery to me. But ironically, he knew everything about mine.

With the panic he seemed to show, I could only think of the worst. My mind did that for nearly every situation; maybe it was because the worst tended to always be true. It had all started when my parents passed away, and everything just seemed to go downhill from there.

"Is she okay? I will get there as soon as I can, I promise… Okay Mum, love you too. Bye." Fabian mumbled, before turning back to face me, placing his phone back into his pocket. He moved his gaze over to me, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"My sister, Skylar, she just got into a car accident with our aunt, I have to go meet them at the hospital. I'm really sorry, Nina. I didn't mean to ruin this…"

How could Fabian say he ruined our picnic? It wasn't his fault his sister got into an accident. But I still felt bad; how hurt was she? I wish I would have known about her though; did he have other siblings I didn't know about?

"Fabian, don't apologize, I understand. But when will you be back?" I questioned, beginning to place things back into the basket. He started to help me, but I stopped him, earning a sigh from him.

"I'm not sure. But my mum said she should be fine, and that she is stable. I should be back soon, promise."

I nodded, and continued to put everything back in the basket. As I did so, Fabian called a cab, not even bothering to tell Trudy or Victor he was leaving. I'm sure they would get a call from his mother, or someone else in his family. And if not, I would just tell them myself.

By the time the cab drove to the entrance of Anubis, Fabian had already packed a small bag of things from his room. I bit my lip as he stepped into the cab, but instead, he put his bag inside, and came back over to me.

"I'll call you when I get there, yeah? Be safe, I know you tend to get into trouble." Fabian responded, before kissing me quick on the cheek. It felt like he was saying a permanent good-bye; but why? He was going to be back soon; his sister was going to be okay.

I gave him a hug, before he dashed back into the cab. I watched his taxi until it was out of sight, and then made my way back inside, bringing both the basket and blanket with me.

As soon as I walked inside, I was greeted by Amber, who was smiling brightly. She had nearly skipped over to me; why was she so excited? She peeked behind me, and must have realized that Fabian wasn't there. She must have also noticed the bothered look on my face.

"Neens, where's Fabian? And why do you look like you just saw 'The Notebook'?" Amber asked quietly, tilting her head slightly. I bit my lip; should I tell Amber? I wasn't sure if Fabian would want me to, but I assumed they would find out anyways.

"Fabian's sister, Skylar, got into a car accident. He had to leave. His mother said she was in stable condition, but Fabian doesn't know when he'll be back." I responded, bringing my gaze to the floor.

"Skylar, you mean his younger sister? She's only nine, Nina! Oh goodness, I'm going to have to call Imogen…" Amber gasped, dashing over to the house phone, and sitting down. I followed her, as she quickly dialed the number.

"Um… Who's Imogen?" I questioned back at her confusedly. Did he have more siblings, or was that his mother? Or was it maybe a cousin, or an aunt?

"Imogen is Fabian's other younger sister, she's twelve. You should know this, you guys are practically together." Amber huffed, before bringing the phone to her ear. I wish he would have told me these things, though they never really came up in conversation.

I watched as Amber talked to Imogen, but despite me having no idea of what Imogen was telling her, it didn't seem good. By the time Amber slammed the phone down, sobs were softly escaping her lips. She ran away before I could question her, and I decided it was best not to follow.

* * *

><p><em>Edited, so no author notes. Ehe. Too lazy to put them back. So pft.<em>

_- Jess_


	2. Chapter One

Edited, yay.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes you have to be a bitch to get things done.<em>

_- Madonna_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Joy's POV_

I walked downstairs, the living room was in pure havoc. Amber was balling her eyes out, as Nina tried to do her best to comfort her. Mara was also crying, but much quieter, and was being comforted by Jerome; despite her being in a relationship with Mick.

Patricia also had her head down, seeming to be just as sad. Eddie sat next to her, but seemed oblivious to her emotions. I swear, sometimes Eddie is so clueless. At this moment, he should be comforting her.

What was going on anyways?

"What's going on?" I questioned softly, glancing at the group. A few people gazed at me, but for a while, nobody responded to me.

"Skylar, Fabian's sister, she just got into a car accident." Patricia mumbled, her voice nearly cracking at the end. Eddie then finally put his arms around her, bring her on to his lap, comforting her. I smiled slightly; 'Peddie' had always been my favorite couple of the house.

Fabian hardly mentioned his family, but I knew who Skylar was. He talked about her now and then, but I never got to meet her.

That explained why Fabian was missing from the living room.

This would be the most perfect time to get him to realize that, hey, I'm obviously the better match for him. As long as Skylar wasn't dead or anything, I could easily create a plan, and bam! I finally get my Fabes back. And while I'm at it, maybe I could turn everyone else against that brat. She didn't deserve all the attention that _I _rightfully deserved.

"We're waiting for a call from Fabian; he should be there by now." Nina responded quietly. They must have all been waiting for the call; but who told them about this anyways? Why didn't I know? That made me a bit upset; I was always the last to know about _everything_.

I sat down on the couch, and stay quiet. I wasn't going to say anything now, it was definitely not the time to start something. I would just be ignored, and that would be pointless.

Nina's phone rang, tossing me right out of my daydream. I groaned softly, before peering over at her. She shared a glance with me before picking it up; everyone was watching her. But instead of placing the phone by her ear, she set it on the table, setting it to speakerphone. I smiled; I loved hearing Fabian's voice.

"Hello? Nina?" Fabian questioned, unknowing that he was on speaker. My smile completely faded when he mentioned Nina; why was she the only one that mattered in his eyes? He could have easily called me instead; I actually knew about Skylar. Nina didn't. She had told me that she had no clue about Fabian's family.

Before I could greet Fabian, Amber jumped in, immediately asking him how Skylar was.

"She's alright, Amber. She just needs a few stitches on her forehead. But I am staying here a week or so to take care of her, since my mum still has to work. She's pretty shaken up," Fabian answered. "But am I on speakerphone?"

The whole room seemed to relax, a few giggles escaping. I was glad Skylar was alright; I didn't want to see her hurt, and it was perfect for my plan. He was going to be gone for whole week, it's perfect! By the time he comes back, I'm positive _nobody_ will be on Nina's side.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Thought everybody would want to know what happened." Nina replied, her smile staying planted on her face.

"It's fine, Neens." Fabian responded; I could nearly hear the smile in his voice. I mentally groaned. "But I have to go, I'll keep in touch."

Everyone said their good-byes, and Nina hung up, placing her phone back into her pocket. As soon as she did so, she was given a giant hug from Amber. She smiled; how did she manage to steal all my friends here? Amber and I used to talk all the time; now, we hardly spoke at all.

_Okay Joy, time to get into action. _

There are so many options. But from all the television shows I watched, and from personal experience, I know the best way to strike a girl: Her diary. But Nina's diary is probably full of all these kind words, and that would just embarrass her if I read it. That wasn't the plan.

But what if I, let's say, _rewrote _a couple pages? If I read it, nobody could see the handwriting difference. That could easily work; but what happens if someone sees the difference? I could always follow her handwriting, yes, that could work!

But then, if I'm reading her diary out to everyone, won't I seem like the mean one? Reading a girl's diary is basically _evil_.

Oh well! They would definitely be too distracted over Nina's words, they wouldn't worry about me.

Starting tomorrow, everyone would turn against Nina Martin. With what I put out, they might even want to take their revenge; that would be even better. Fabian could finally see how awful of a person she is, and then, he will be mine again!

* * *

><p>Today, in drama, my plan would go into motion. Last night, I was able to get everything I needed to get done completed, and Nina's diary was now carefully stashed in my backpack. It had been surprisingly easy to get a hold of; all I had to do was ask Nina for her French textbook, and that got me a free pass into her room. And her diary wasn't at all hidden; it was under her bed, kept in a box I had read most of it before adding a few pages; it was pretty boring. The majority of it was about homework, and books, and school… Nothing interesting.<p>

After debating on what to add, I decided on one of the oldest tricks in the book; putting mean thoughts into it, all targeted towards the kids in Anubis. I found a few facts that they had apparently talked to Nina and Nina only about, so they would believe it more.

I waltzed into the drama classroom, avoided everyone as I skipped over to my seat. I could see Patricia and a few others stare at me with confusion, but I ignored it, too excited about my plan to even think about them.

At the beginning of drama, the teacher always lets us share a story, poem, or some other writing with the class. Usually, Mara is the only one to ever volunteer, because nobody really takes interest in it.

But today, things are going to be different.

The bell then rung, and everyone quieted down, moving their gaze to our teacher. He smiled kindly at us, standing up on the stage. "Good morning, students! Who wants to give us a performance for warm-up? Hmm?"

Mara was about to raise her hand, but I shot mine into the air, smiling brightly. The teacher smiles back, gesturing for me to come up. I can't help but squeal, this is just _too _easy, and I prance over to the stage, Nina's diary now in hand.

I looked at everyone; Nina was _clueless_ about what was in my hand. That's probably because I had put it into a book cover, just to make sure nobody would stop me.

"Today, I will be reading a personal entry, the author not to be named until the very end. For effect, of course." I stated, before lifting Nina's diary to eye height, and flipping to the newly-written pages.I cleared my throat, before I began.

"Dear Diary… I wish I had never been placed into Anubis. Everyone there is so annoying, and always have problems that only I can apparently fix. For example, let's start with Alfie Lewis." I read, looking up for a slight second, to see that Alfie had started watching me. I mentally smirked, before continuing. _It's working._

"He thinks everything is a joke, even though he's what, sixteen? Seventeen? When is he going to grow up? He complains he can't get the girl, but yet he still creates food fights at the dinner table."

I glanced back up, just in time to see Alfie begin to stand up in protest, but he sat back down; he probably knows it's true.

"And what about that Jerome Clarke? He's so secretive; is anything we know about him true? He'll probably end up in jail, just like his father did."

I could see Jerome's face turn red with anger, and shared a glance with the teacher, who seemed interested in what I was reading. _Seriously, too easy._

"That brings me to Eddie. The only one he talks to is that stuck-up Patricia. That makes them the perfect two; they're both selfish pricks."

Saying that about Patricia made me feel slightly guilty, and I refused to let myself look at her, but I knew this had to be done. This was the only way to get my Fabes back.

"Mara Jaffray, she's not too bad. But of course, she still isn't good. All she does is hang out with Jerome, even though she is technically in a relationship with Mick Campbell. She's basically cheating right in front of Mick's eyes, and he doesn't even notice! Ridiculous." Mick gazed over at Mara, who had her eyes towards Jerome. "It's a total love triangle."

"We also have Amber Millington. The prissy, bratty, spoiled Daddy's girl. All she ever does is worry about her looks; that's probably because she doesn't have any _natural _ones; they're all caked-up with make-up. Doesn't the girl know when to stop? It's not like she's going to ever be a model like her mother."

I made sure to hit Amber extra hard. If I was going to make this believable, she would have to be the one that is damaged most. She is, after all, Nina's best friend and roommate.

"And at last, Fabian Rutter. The semi-cute, but incredibly awkward boy at school. Sure, I act like I like him, but in reality, I rather date a squirrel. The boy can't even properly ask me out; why should I want to be in a relationship with him?"

I closed the diary, and nobody said a word. "This is an excerpt from Nina Martin's diary, courtesy of Joy Mercer!" I shout, before going to sit next to Patricia, and throwing the diary over at Nina. Everyone looked at her as she ripped the book cover off, revealing the pink design with stickers scattered around it. She stared at me, before realizing everyone's angry eyes were on her, and with that, she ran out.


	3. Chapter Two

woo.

* * *

><p><em>The world is not fair, and often fools, cowards, liars and the selfish hide in high places.<em>

_- Bryant H. McGill_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_Nina's POV_

I didn't know what Joy was doing, when she started back-sassing everyone. But then I figured out everything when she brought my name into it; _she's playing a 'bitch' move. _I would never say anything bad about any of the kids at Anubis, considering they're like my family.

But yet I ran out of the room, because _all _of them were sending me their own personalized dirty look.

I ran into the girls' bathroom, and went over to the sink. I tried to calm myself down and splashed some water on my face, but it didn't change how angry and nervous I felt.

Everybody thinks I wrote that stuff. Would they believe me, when I attempt to explain?

I hadn't noticed, but Amber was now at the other sink, washing off her own face. She glanced at me, and before I could even think about saying anything, her mouth opened.

"Why would you ever write such a thing, Nina?" She whispered, wiping her eyes. I frowned, wanting to tell her what happened, but she wasn't letting me. "I know it's your diary, but I thought we were friends. But I guess I was wrong…"

"Amber-"

Amber started crying again, shaking her head, and rushed out. I sighed, before I left the bathroom myself. I seriously don't think Amber's beauty is fake; I know she uses a lot of makeup, but without it, she is still gorgeous.

Only Joy would say something so cruel about someone. And they should know that…

I headed back into the drama room, receiving as many glares as I got before. I avoided all of their eyes, and sat near Patricia, who scooted towards Eddie. I could tell, all the hatred in the room was directly aimed in my direction.

And that's how it felt for the rest of the day. When I passed one of them, they would either send another nasty look, or they would ignore when I tried to explain.

How are they ever going to know the truth, if they refuse to listen?

* * *

><p>My phone rang around seven; Fabian. I didn't want to pick it up; I had been crying for the last few hours, and even if I tried to hide it, Fabian would be able to tell something was up. And the last thing I needed for him to worry about me. He needs to focus on Skylar, and absolutely <em>nothing <em>else.

But he would probably worry if I _didn't_ pick up, so I took a deep breath before answering, hoping maybe I could keep this mess a secret.

"H… Hello?" I answered quietly, praying that he didn't notice that I nearly stuttered.

"Hey Neens. Are you alright?" He questioned, concern already evident in his tone. I sighed mentally; nothing was unseen by him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" I attempted to say clearly, but instead, my voice cracked, and more tears started cascading down my cheeks.

"You're crying… What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing, Fabian… How's S… Skylar?"

"Nina…"

No matter what he said, I was not going to give in and tell him. I don't know how he would react; would he be mad? Disappointed? Would he think I was lying, and take Joy's side? I know we're close and all, but he's known Joy for years; would he really take my statement over hers?

"I'm perfectly f-fine Fabian, really! Promise…" I whispered, trying to gain back control. I heard Fabian sigh on the other end, taking his own deep breath.

"Okay… And Skylar's doing a bit better. Still shaken up, but she'll be okay soon enough." He responded gently.

"That's good." I mumbled; at least the stutter's gone.

"Nina, please tell me what's wrong…"

I sighed quietly, taking a deep breath.

"I have to go, Fabian. Night."

"Alright… Night, Neens."

I hung up, before lying back down on my bed, and sulking in my own tears. But only a few mere seconds after I did so, the door cracked opened, revealing two pairs of eyes. One looking angry, flames seeming to shoot from them, and the others were bloodshot, similar to mine.

The door slowly became open entirely, and I sat up, as it revealed both Patricia and Amber.

I didn't even do anything, but guilt was the only thing I could feel when I saw them.

"Nina, we need to talk." Patricia practically spit through her teeth, crossing her arms. My hands started shaking slightly as she closed the door, making sure that Amber stayed in the hall.

What was she going to do, beat me? Knowing Patricia, it was possible…

She slowly made her way over to me, before taking her hand, and slapping me straight across my face. At first, I didn't feel anything at all, but I gave it a few seconds, and a burning sensation rose up in my cheeks.

"How could you do something like that, Nina? I wouldn't even do something that cruel! Everyone's upset, and it's all because of you. What were you thinking?"

What was I thinking? First off, diaries are meant for yourself, and only yourself. Second, not one of those words were even mine; they're all Joy's.

But Patricia wouldn't believe me, and I doubt anybody else will either.

"I…"

"Save it." Patricia snarled, as she turned to leave. I glanced down as she did so, but right before she did so, she looked at me. "I just don't understand, Nina… I just don't." She whispered. And then, she closed the door, leaving me all alone for the hundredth time today.


	4. Chapter Three

I wanted to use this quote in the first chapter, but the Madonna one worked better XD Sooo.. Even though it doesn't make too much sense on this chapter, it's here.

* * *

><p><em>If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?<em>

_- William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_Nina's POV_

_How is it only Tuesday?_

That was the only thought that bounced in my head, as the teacher lectured on about whatever classwork that was due today. I sighed quietly, doodling on my notebook. People hadn't let up about the diary incident yet, but I doubted they would've. They all still hate me. They all still are continuing their hateful glances.

I had talked to Fabian this morning. I was able to act cheery enough to convince him everything was okay, but I think deep down, he still knows something is off. But I ignored that possibility, because I don't want or need him worrying.

Fabian mentioned he would probably return back to Anubis on Sunday; I don't know if I'll survive till then. I'm so lonely, not a soul will talk to me. For some people, that may be okay, but to me, it's like a personalized _hell_. I hate when people ignore me, and I hate when people are mad at me. But it's worse because they shouldn't be giving me that sort-of treatment, since I didn't do anything.

And even the people out of Anubis are now ignoring me. I wasn't sure how it got there, but the pages of my diary were now tacked on to the school's bulletin board, letting every single person in the school read them. When I saw it, I immediately ripped it off, throwing it straight into the garbage. They knew who I was, and they booed me when I did what I did.

Why am I not getting the chance to explain my side of the story? Why did they all just automatically believe it was me who wrote that entry? Of all people, I thought at least Amber would understand, or stick up for me. But she's like the others; pretending I don't even exist.

The final bell rung, and I jumped out of my seat. I tried to make it out of the room, but people shoved passed me, charging towards the door. In the end I moved back, waiting for everyone to leave, before I did so.

I avoided everyone as I made my trip to my locker. I made sure to keep my head down, so nobody would notice me.

Once I got to my locker, I put everything away. I wasn't in the right mind to even think about homework, and studying was out of the question. So instead, I dart out of the school with nothing, and head straight into the woods.

Nobody would bother me there.

* * *

><p><em>Joy's POV<em>

Plan A is working _perfectly_; even better than I expected. I hadn't expected someone to post it up around the school, but whoever thought of doing that, is a complete genius! Everyone is starting to hate that boyfriend-stealing witch, just like hoped for.

I walked gleefully out of school, and began my way back towards Anubis. As I walked, my phone started playing 'You Belong with Me' quite loudly, and I giggled, before answering my phone. I had set that ringtone specifically for Fabian; because it's true, he _does _belong with me.

"Hi Fabes!" I shouted happily, changing my walk to a near-skip.

"Hey Joy. If you're not busy, I actually have something to ask you…" Fabian replied. Maybe he heard about what happened, and he finally realized he should be with me! He could be asking me out on a date right now!

I prepared myself swiftly, before calmly stating "Sure, Fabian!"

"Nina called me in tears last night, did something happen over there? I tried to call Amber to ask her about it, but it went straight to voicemail…"

Ugh, course. It's always about her. Nina, Nina, Nina. I guess he never learned about what happened. But for now, I'm not telling him one thing about it. When he returns, he can figure out everything for himself.

"No, I don't. Haven't talked to either of them. Sorry, Fabes." I replied as politely as I could. "I miss you!"

"Uh… Miss you too? Okay, I'll see you Sunday, Joy."

Why did that sound like a question?

"Bye Fabes!"

Fabian hung up, and I slid my phone back into my pocket. I really thought he was going to ask me out… My day has ultimately been dimmed. But no matter, things with definitely change when Fabian comes back.

I open the door to Anubis, and silently make it to my room, where I take out my own diary. I have _so_ much to tell it.


	5. Chapter Four

yay.

* * *

><p><em>The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart.<em>

_- St. Jerome_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Nina's POV_

Thursday; I skipped school today.

Yes, the goody two-shoes, unable to lie Nina Martin skipped school. Today we had drama class again, and I was _not _going in there after what happened. I also, honestly, just needed a break. With all the harassment I was receiving about the diary entry, it was beginning to make me feel _guilty_. It's making me feel like I committed the crime I'm being accused of, which doesn't even make sense, since I didn't write a single word of it.

But to stay home, I had simply put a hot towel over my head right before Trudy came in. She trusted me enough to not bother with the thermometer, which I was thankful for. I knew she would believe me; I had never done anything for her not to.

So, she let me stay home.

I even got the house to myself, as she needed to go shopping. And apparently, Victor had some conference with Mr. Sweet today; I just hoped it didn't have anything to do with the tears. That was the last thing I wanted to worry about.

When I finally heard the door close, signaling that Victor was gone, I sighed in relief. I then ran downstairs, smiling at the peace and quiet. I had never been in Anubis when it was empty; I was always with Fabian, or Amber.

But Amber still isn't talking to me, and Fabian is hours away.

I would be lying if I said I didn't miss him; it felt so weird without him around. But maybe it's better that he isn't here; all he would hear is the rumors that keep spreading about me. Then he would just hate me too.

I sighed again, before opening the front door, and stepping outside. I hadn't thought to bring a jacket, so when a cold gust of air hit me, I couldn't help but shiver. But I wasn't going to worry about it, I wouldn't be out too long, and I began walking down a path.

I didn't have an exact destination in mind; being outside felt nice. I don't usually go on walks, or really anywhere away from the school. I only went to the city a couple times, and that was when Amber literally forced me to.

"_Neens, hurry up! I want to get there before the shops open, so I can be the first one in! Move it!" Amber yelled loudly, as she waited for me at the bottom of the stairs. I was looking for my wallet, but apparently, that wasn't okay._

_There're some sales today, and Amber, not wanting to go alone, is dragging me with her. _

"_Coming!" I shouted, when I finally found my wallet. I then rush back downstairs, and walk outside, Amber right beside me._

"_You need to be more prepared, I told you nine! It's nearly nine-fifteen!" Amber huffed, as she walked closer to the cab. It was a really nice day out; the sun was shining, and birds were chirping. And it was actually pretty warm; something rare in Liverpool._

_The cab was already outside, and both of us jumped in. Once we began moving, Amber took her bejeweled mirror out, adjusting her hair and makeup (Even though it was already perfect). I sighed quietly, smiling slightly as I rolled my eyes, before taking out my headphones. _

_I stared out the window as we drove, letting Ed Sheeran serenade me with his many words. I had really grown to like him, after Amber had forced me to listen to him. I was surprised she listened to someone so intense; while I love Amber, she looks like someone that would listen to pure pop. But yet she listened to singer/song-writer, and enjoyed it. _

_Guess that's why you never judge a book by its cover._

_We got to the city right as the album ended, and Amber squealed, before paying and rushing out. I got out as well, smiling at all the different shops; not one of them was familiar. It felt kind-of good, knowing every place I went today would be a mystery. Where I lived in America, there wasn't many places to go; but just in this portion of town alone, Liverpool already offered more._

"_Everything looks so unique." I murmured, as Amber let out a giggle. She rolled her eyes playfully, dragging me to an entrance of a store._

"_That's because us Brits have a way better taste in fashion. Now, onward!" She grinned, before running inside. I followed her, and nearly had to cover my eyes from the amount of pink. The store head-to-toe was the girly color; there was no sanctuary. I tried to find something maybe even red, but no luck._

_Amber pulled me over to a rack full of dresses, motioning for me to help her as she looked through them. I attempted to show her a few, but none of them seemed to be Amber-worthy. She eventually told me to go do something else, and I only smiled, heading towards the exit._

_Best British friend or not, this place was ridiculous._

_I walked outside, and headed down the road, examining the stores from afar. Nothing seemed to really jump out at me, but not one of them seemed cliché like the ones in America. _

_I eventually ran into an art store, and decided it was perfect, and stepped inside. I hadn't done much of it recently, but I actually really enjoy art; drawing in particular. I tried taking classes for the other categories, but I wasn't able to master painting or sculpting. Drawing was all I could really do._

_I popped over to the register, and a banner popped out to me, which read 'Belas Cores'. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I was nearly positive it was Portuguese._

_I tried to think of what it could possibly mean, but the cashier threw me out of my thoughts. "May I help you?" She asked enthusiastically, smiling as if she was a little kid, and Christmas had just arrived. I couldn't help but grin back at her, and nod._

"_Yeah, I'm looking for drawing and coloring pencils." I answered softly._

"_I can show you! Right this way!" The clerk replied cheerfully. She led me over to an aisle full of different types of pencils, all different sizes and colors. She gazed at each one of them, until her eyes reached the drawing pencils. She grabbed a pack, handing it to me, as she continued down the aisle. She then handed me a pack of colored pencils, before returning back to her register. I thanked her as she left, reading the back of both the packages._

_She had to be an artist herself; they were cheaper than some of the others, but they seemed to have the same high quality as them._

_I went back over to the register, and the same girl checked me out. She kept a smile on her face the entire time, and as I walked out the door, made sure to wish me a good day._

_She deserved a raise, or something along the lines of it._

_I decided to return to the pink prison, and when I returned, Amber was still looking at the same rack of dresses. _

_I don't even think she noticed me leave, that's how concentrated she was. But yet when I walked over, she smiled brightly, clapping her hands together. "I think I found the perfect dress for you, Neens."_

I jumped slightly when my phone began ringing, and I quickly bounced back into reality. I took my phone out of my pocket, yawning quietly before answering it, not bothering to see who it was.

"Hello?" I murmured.

"Neens?" A familiar voice asked concernedly, and right away I knew who it was; Fabian.

Of course, who else would be calling me during the school day? Nearly all of my contacts were inside the school right now, and Gran knew what time it was in session; I should have known he'd be the one calling.

"Hey?" I answered nervously, knowing without a doubt he was going to question me.

"I was just going to leave a message for you, but… Why aren't you at school?" Fabian asked quietly, worry vivid in his voice.

I was quiet for a second, thinking of what I could possibly say. I didn't sound sick, so that excuse was already out of the question. I could say school ended early, but then again, that could easily fail. He could try calling the others, and when they don't pick up, she'd be busted.

I thought of the most stupid, yet convincing story I could think of, and took a deep breath.

"I was rushing this morning, and I fell down the stairs. I was out for a few seconds, so they kept me home, wanting to make sure I was alright." I whispered, trying my absolute best to have him convinced. I was terrible at lying; _especially _to him.

"Goodness Neens, are you okay? You should be more careful…"

He believed me… I didn't want to tell him the truth, but was he really that gullible? Was it really that easy to cover everything?

I knew he trusted me, which had the reason why. But knowing that made it a million times worse.

"Yeah, I don't think I have a concussion or anything. Is Skylar okay?" I countered, trying my best to keep it cool.

"She's getting there. She's had a couple nightmares, but she's doing better than she was before."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Both of us were quiet, and I bit my nails, hoping he'd be the one to say something. This week was just bad; Skylar was hurt, Joy was playing it up, spreading rumors like a wildfire. It was only a matter of time until Fabian would come back, and our relationship would be ruined as well.

"Neens, about Monday… What was that about? You can talk to me, always… You know that, right?"

I knew I could talk to Fabian. I talked to him about touchy things for me all the time, because I knew he wouldn't tell anyone about it. I would cry in his arms, and he never did anything but comfort me, trying to make me feel better. But this time, it was different. I couldn't explain what was going on, because even though he trusted me, he trusted the others as well. And if all of them believed I was bad, he would just end up thinking the same.

"Yeah! I just… I was talking to Mick about my parents… I got a bit emotional…" I whispered, lying through my teeth. I hardly ever spoke to him; and now I was saying I was, and adding in that I talked to him about the touchiest thing there is for me. _That _wasn't right.

"Mick?" He asked confusedly, doubt filling the air. Maybe I should have said someone else; but he was the first one to come to mind.

"Yeah."

Fabian sighed on the other end, seeming to be upset with my answer. "Sometimes I really don't understand you, Nina… But I have to go, we'll talk when I get back, yeah?"

"Definitely." I whispered, hoping he would just end the call, so there would be no possibility of him hearing me cry again.

"Bye Neens." He murmured, before finally hanging up. I began to cry again, and continued to walk in a direction unknown, not wanting one person to find me.

When would all this clear over?


	6. Chapter Five

woooooooop.

* * *

><p><em>A charming woman doesn't follow the crowd. She is herself.<em>

_- Loretta Young_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_Mara's POV_

I never sent a glare towards Nina. While I was mad about what was written, I doubted she was the one who put it there. I hardly knew her; we only talk occasionally, mostly it being about homework and studies. But because of that, I was nearly one-hundred percent sure she _didn't _know about Jerome and I hanging out.

And I am certainly _not_ in a love triangle; Jerome and I are just friends. I'm in love with Mick, and I know that.

As soon as Nina darted out of the room in tears, I knew something wasn't right. Something just didn't seem to add up. I knew Nina wasn't a mean person, and last time Patricia read her diary, all it had was love towards everyone in the house. The words Joy read had to be either added, or completely twisted from the original ones.

I thought about the possible culprits. While Joy read it, I wasn't exactly sure if she would stoop down that low. While I know she's jealous over Nina and Fabian's relationship, going that far didn't seem very Joy-like.

Though she had written that bad article about Nina, so maybe it was her.

I wasn't planning on confronting her about it. I knew in my heart it was the right thing to do, but I had no evidence, and I could easily be wrong. Then she would hate me, and nothing would be solved anyways; opinions meant nothing.

I noticed Nina hadn't gone to school today, and I automatically wondered if she skipped on purpose. We had drama class today; it was a perfect reason for her to stay at the house. Or maybe it wasn't even that, maybe it was because how everyone was treating her.

Ever since the incident happened, everyone was being excessively harsh on her. Even if she was the one who did it, they were still going overboard. _Nobody_ deserved the treatment they were giving her.

I sat down next to Mick as I walked into third period, putting my backpack down. He grinned at me, kissing me on the cheek before putting his own stuff down.

I blushed slightly, smiling as I watched him. I really did love Mick; he's sweet, fun, and always listens. I don't know how he feels for me though, all I can hope for is that he feels the same.

Once he turned back over to me, I bit my lip. "Hey Mick, can I ask you something?" I questioned softly. He looked at me curiously, but nodded slightly.

"Sure, babe. What's up?"

I took a deep breath, hesitant to really bring up the subject. "Do you think Nina was really the one that wrote those things about us?"

I could tell Mick was thinking about what to say; he has a certain expression that he always has when he does so.

It's the most adorable thing…

"I really don't know, babe. She might've. We don't really know her that well…" He murmured, sighing right before the bell rung.

I nodded, but I still kept with my opinion.

It had to have been someone else.


	7. Chapter Six

_wheee. I do this so I can have lines for the quotes._

* * *

><p><em>Loneliness is my least favorite thing about life. The thing that I'm most worried about is just being alone without anybody to care for, or someone who will care for me.<em>

_- Anne Hathaway_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_Nina's Diary Entry_

It's Friday, and nothing has gotten better. Things might've even gotten worse.

Let me explain.

When I came into school this morning, I realized rumors weren't just about the diary entry anymore. Rumors were being pinned on me all around; why I wasn't at school, why I'm suddenly so quiet, why I'm seeming to be ignoring everyone. There were obvious answers for all three of the questions, but everyone decided to make their own really bizarre answers.

I could hear my name in multiple conversations as I walked through the busy halls. Some thought I might be planning something evil as revenge, while others thought maybe I was going off the deep end. In a way, I was; this was becoming out of control.

I passed by the Anubis kids, none of which were still my friends. I heard about their opinions of me, and they just believe I ditched so I could ignore the consequences.

I could hardly believe that I used to like these people. All of them turned against me, without even hearing my side of the story. They wouldn't let me come out with the truth.

If this was happening to one of my friends, I would make sure to listen to them, because everything is not what it seems. Just like now. I wouldn't trust another person's word, I would trust them. I would be on my friend's side, I would believe in them. If he or she told me they didn't write what was on the page, then they didn't write it.

But my peers wouldn't let me get even a single word in. They shunned me out of their worlds. They left me out in the dust, all alone, because they believed in the culprit. They believed in Joy. The girl who had hurt me on multiple occasions, and the one who was constantly trying to mess with Fabian and I.

Those times, they were on my side. But now, for some reason, they weren't. Maybe it was because Fabian wasn't here; he wasn't here to tell them they were wrong. But even if he was, maybe he'd be under Joy's spell as well, crossing over to her side instead.

But it just doesn't make sense. Everyone supported me when Joy wrote that article about me, and it was full of facts. I was ditching classes, I was not seeing my Gran enough. But this time, when something was completely full of lies, I was on my own. That didn't even make sense.

I don't know how much longer I can deal with this. Sure, I was bullied at my old school plenty of times, but I had other friends to make up for it. Right now, I have exactly nobody. I can't even count Fabian as someone right now, because I have no idea what he'll think when he comes back on Sunday.

He could easily change to Joy's side. I mean, they were friends longer, and they know each other better. It would make sense if he didn't believe me, but in a way, it also didn't… All I can do is hope he realizes whose wrong, and whose right.

So, that's how Friday went. I can't believe that just last Friday, I was hanging out with everyone at a party, as it was Jerome's birthday. That seemed like such a long time ago. But yet, in reality, it was only a week…

Nina x


	8. Chapter Seven

mew.

* * *

><p><em>Don't go away. I don't want to be alone. I can't stand being alone.<em>

_- Arnold Rothstein_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_Nina's POV_

Saturday. Last night had ended terrible, and I hardly got any sleep. I had gotten into a horrific fight with Amber, and in the end, I was forced to sleep in the attic.

_I slowly put my diary away, and laid down. I tried to not think about reality as I put my headphones on, but even music wasn't able to take away the thoughts._

_But it did distract me from seeing Amber walk in. I didn't notice she was there until she started making a bunch of noise, moving around her blankets and pillows. I looked at her strangely, taking my headphones off._

"_Amber, what in the world are you doing?" I questioned, so quiet I thought she wouldn't hear. But she did, moving her gaze towards me. Her eyes were bloodshot and baggy. I couldn't help but frown at how miserable she looked, even though all those angry/sad feelings were because of me._

_Well, Joy. Technically._

_She didn't respond, and only continued to grab her things. She took her favorite stuffed animal from her shelf, putting it with everything else she had moved._

"_Amber, saying nothing won't fix anything!" I huffed, letting my own anger get the best of me. But I let myself cool down, knowing she wouldn't even try to listen if I talked harshly. "Can we at least talk? Let me explain…"_

_She literally growled as she turned completely towards me, dropping what was in her hands. If I was able to, I would have scooted farther away._

"_What is wrong with you? Why don't you understand that you hurt us? We thought you were our friend! But the tables have turned, Nina! You don't respect us, obviously, so we're returning the favor!" She shouted, shaking her head. "Why should I let you get a word in, when I clearly know what you're thinking? Do us all a favor, and just leave already!" She continued, pointing out into the hallway. "Get out! I was going to leave, but this is MY room! Get out!"_

_For the first few seconds, I was stunned that she yelled at me. The usually kind-hearted, loving blonde I knew her to be was kicking me out of our room. I didn't interfere, or try to change her mind. All I did was grab my things, and walk out. She slammed the door behind me, locking it as well. _

_Tears stung my eyes, and I raced to the attic, shakily grabbing my bobby pin and opening the door. I then ran in, going straight into the room. Once I was there, I couldn't help but burst into tears._

…

I checked the time; it was already one. Nobody had even bothered to look for me, as it was already past breakfast and lunch.

I swiftly got up, leaving my blankets and everything there, knowing I'd probably be there again. I then put my hair into a ponytail, slowly making my way out of the attic.

The door was unlocked, so I went straight into the hallway; empty. I double-checked before running into my room, and changing into fresh clothes. After I did so, I ran out again, tossing my pajamas into the bin.

* * *

><p>I was hoping dinner time would never come. I had been eating in another room for the last few days, but Trudy had told me yesterday that it wasn't an option anymore. I was wondering if she was beginning to hate me too, but I didn't bother to think about it.<p>

I walked in purposely late, hoping that maybe some of the students had already left. But instead, everyone was in their seats, waiting.

"Finally." Jerome mumbled, barely audible. I glanced at the ground, not wanting to look at him. I didn't know she was waiting for me, otherwise I would have come earlier. But they wouldn't let me explain that for sure, so it didn't matter.

"Come on, now. Sit down so I can serve, Nina." Trudy replied with a fake smile, before I did so. She kept the smile on her face, as she headed back into the kitchen. She then came back, setting the food on the table. Everyone dug in, but I didn't even try to get anything till everyone had what they wanted.

It wasn't till five minutes after that I noticed Trudy left the room. She always stayed with us, but this time, she left. She probably knew I was going to be hounded, and didn't want to stick around for it.

I wrongfully decided to try again with them though, opening my mouth to say something. But before I could, I was cut off.

"Nobody wants to hear your excuses, Nina." Joy snarled, rolling her eyes as she began to eat. They weren't even excuses; they were explanations. Explanations that would show my innocence, and reveal Joy's guilt.

"But I didn't even write that entry!" I spluttered out, ignoring her comment. But as soon as I did, everyone began to yell, making me want to just jump off a cliff.

I hardly listened, but instead observed them. All of them seemed pissed off, but neither Mara nor Patricia was yelling. I was surprised that they weren't, but I wished instead of silence, they would help me. But of course, that would be asking way too much.

"You bought me all that make-up for Christmas! Was it all because you thought I needed it?" Amber screeched, tears cascading down her cheeks as she stood up.

I had bought her all of the make-up because she literally asked for it.

"Can guys not be friends with girls? You're so cliché." Jerome shouted, bringing up the love triangle that Joy had mentioned. I didn't even know Mara and Jerome had been hanging out, let alone getting close. The only thing I knew was that Mick and Mara were dating, and seemed to be happy about it.

Those were the ones that stuck out to me. But I really was dumbfounded that Patricia wasn't saying anything, but she had a dirty look on her face. While everybody continued, I watched as she stood up, taking the water pitcher.

I knew what she was going to do with it, and I was silent as she poured it over me. I couldn't help but whine quietly from how cold it was, and the noise shut everyone up. Patricia scowled as I shivered, knowing she was about to blow.

"This is just sick! All of you! Stop yelling about the same things, it's like you're all a broken record! And Nina, for god's sake, just get out! Leave! We don't want to be around you, we don't want to talk to you, and we don't want to see you! You caused all this drama, nobody else!" She screamed, harshly putting down the pitcher. I tried to get up and leave, but instead she grabbed me, slapping me hard across the face.

The entire house was silent. I tried again to run away, and this time, Patricia let me go. I went straight out of the house, letting myself cry again.

And of course, it was raining.

I could hear Mara beginning to yell, saying this was all unnecessary. I hoped that she'd follow, but after waiting ten minutes, she never did.

I ran wherever my feet took me. Eventually, I found myself lost, and I couldn't have cared less. I just continued to move, hoping maybe somehow I could end up back in America, back where I obviously belonged. Gran still loved me, and my friends back at home still did as well.

I let my thoughts take over, and I wasn't able to react quickly enough as I tripped over a log. I twisted my ankle, letting out a scream of pain, clutching it to my chest.

Just my luck.

I didn't even bother to get up, I just laid there while it rained, starting to sob. This is what it came down to, being lost in the middle of the woods, stuck on the ground.

I let myself sob until I found my eyes closing on their own, and that was when all the misery I felt vanished, my mind slipping into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Fabian's POV<em>

I couldn't wait to go back to Anubis. I was excited to see Nina after the week passed, and happy that I could also see everyone else. Even though it wasn't that long, I missed all of their faces.

Skylar was great now, so I could leave tomorrow with no troubles. And Imogen was settled as well, which meant everything was practically back to normal.

I wanted to call Nina, but instead, I decided on calling Mick instead. I know it isn't right of me, but after talking to her, I felt like her reasoning was a complete lie. I doubted that they ever talked about her parents; she hardly spoke to him.

I picked up my phone, searching through my contacts, until I finally found Mick's name. I then clicked it, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He asked tiredly into the phone, yawning loudly; it was only eight.

"Mick, it's Fabian. I just have a quick question." I replied swiftly.

"Yeah mate, what is it?"

I thought about the possible consequences of asking him. I would be showing that I don't trust Nina, even though I do. I was just worried about her, and all I wanted to do was make sure everything was okay. I sighed, deciding it was for the best. "Has Nina talked to you recently? About her parents?"

Mick seemed to be confused by the question, so I already knew the answer. "No…" He whispered, letting out another yawn.

I knew she didn't. I knew it. But what I was I going to tell her? That I called Mick up, learning that she lied? She would never talk to me again.

That also meant she was crying because of something else.

"Okay, thanks Mick." I murmured, before hanging up.

What had I missed?


	9. Chapter Eight

leedle.

* * *

><p><em>When I'm away from you, I'm still with you. When my eyes are closed, I still see you. When I'm awake, I still dream of you. When I feel I have everything, I still need you. And no matter what, I still love you.<em>

_- Ritu Ghatourey_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_Fabian's POV_

I sat anxiously in the cab, watching my leg bounce up and down. I wanted to get to Anubis as soon as possible, so I could properly talk to Nina. I was worried what was going on; I wasn't sure if it had to do with Anubis, or her Gran, or what.

After impatiently waiting two hours, the cab pulled up to Anubis. I jumped out, paying the driver, before darting to the front door. I then opened it, walking in, and noticed not a soul was downstairs. By now, usually everyone was. So that was peculiar.

I knew someone had to be on the first floor, so I listened closely. I eventually heard chatter coming from the dining room, and I sprinted over.

What I thought was peaceful talking, was mindless yelling. What in the world happened? Patricia was holding up some book, while Amber stood crying, begging for her to burn it.

That's when I realized that it was Nina's diary. And from the corner of my eye, I could see Joy smirking in the corner, watching everyone.

"HEY!" I shouted over everyone, getting their attention. They all brought their glances over to me, quieting down.

What were they doing, reading her diary? And Nina wasn't there, where was she?

"Look what your stupid girlfriend wrote!" Patricia shouted, forking the diary into my hands. I didn't really want to read it, but I forced myself to, knowing that it would give me some answers.

The pages Patricia had opened to were full of hatred. But just from looking at it for a spilt second, I knew something was off about it. I flipped back to the beginning, glancing at her I's. I then went back, noticing the difference between them.

"Nina doesn't dot her I's." I said blandly, putting the book on the table.

"So? Ugh, you're just defending her because you love her!" Amber growled, crossing her arms much like a child.

"It's right here!" I remarked in disgust, gesturing to it on the table. "This is why she was upset, you framed her! You really think she wrote this? Where is she?"

How could they do this to her? After knowing her for so long, how could they? Definitely Sibuna, who knew how selfless she was. She was always taking risks, and nearly never thought about herself. Even if the forger hadn't dotted the I's, I would've been able to tell it wasn't her!

"She left the house yesterday, and never came back…" Mara whispered.

I shook my head, literally disturbed how animalistic everyone was acting. "I can't believe you guys. I come back, and just… Wow. You guys really stooped that low." I glanced over at Mara, nodding slightly. "Thank you. I'll go look for her."

I dropped my stuff on the floor, ignoring the odd placement, and ran back outside. I had to find Nina; I prayed she didn't do something stupid. Sometimes, she just didn't act rationally.

Though she's very intelligent; she just doesn't think things through when she's stressed out.

I thought for a second, then gazed down, my eyes meeting up with muddy boot tracks. They had to be Nina's, so I began to follow them, heading towards the woods.

I wasn't sure where I was going. I had only been in the woods for Sibuna purposes, and that was it. Personally, I didn't like it; it made me feel uneasy, and slightly vulnerable.

Eventually, I found her. She was curled up in a ball on the ground, sound asleep.

"Nina?" I whispered loudly, as I kneeled next to her. That's when I noticed a big bruise formed on her cheek, and I instantly knew one of them hurt her. It infuriated me, but that wasn't important now. I shook her lightly, stopping when she let out a small whimper.

She swiftly opened her eyes, and stared at me, before bursting into tears. I could almost literally feel my heart breaking into a thousand pieces. I hated to see her so hurt, so upset.

"Neens, I know what happened… It's okay, I believe you…" I murmured, glancing at her. She sat up, before hugging me tightly, continuing to cry. I held her tightly, rubbing her back as gently as I could. I couldn't even imagine how awful she had to feel, and all I wanted to do was make it better.

How dare our friends turn their back on her, and treat her like a criminal, when she did absolutely nothing wrong.

"Everybody h-hates me! I-I didn't even write i-it!" Nina cried, her tears drenching my shirt. But I didn't care, I only held her tighter, continuing to rub her back.

"I definitely don't hate you, Neens. And I doubt they do either, they're just upset… But it isn't an excuse for how they treated you…" I replied softly, kissing her forehead.

She let out a choked sob, and all I did was keep her in my arms, trying my best to make it all better.

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

I didn't want to cry in front of him; that was the_ last_ thing I wanted to do. But when I looked at him, I just fell apart.

After he comforted me for quite some time, he carried me back to Anubis, since my ankle still hurt. I knew it wasn't broken, but he had insisted.

He also promised he would speak to all of them, and try his best to solve everything. But I was sure that they wouldn't believe him; they're too stubborn.

Maybe they just like the drama.

When we got to the door, all I wanted to do was dart back into the woods. I didn't want to hear anymore yelling, or experience any more slapping. I just wanted to go to bed, and maybe at this point, never wake up.

Fabian opened the door, and glanced around before stepping inside. He put me down gently, and I quietly took off my shoes. He did the same, and then led me to the living room. I was hesitant to follow, but knowing he believed me, I figured nothing too bad could happen.

The room became noiseless as we walked in. I could still feel their dirty looks, centering their hate right on to me. I nearly cringed from how uncomfortable it was, and gazed at the ground.

"You guys are being immature!" Fabian responded angrily, shaking his head. "Look what you're doing! She slept in the woods! She's hurt! You know if something like this happened to one of you, she wouldn't act like a toddler about it!"

When he said this, both Alfie and Mick turned away. I also noticed that just like earlier, Mara wasn't giving me a look.

"Did you let her explain?" He began, walking over to them. I stayed behind him, watching him. "Because maybe, if you did, you would know who actually wrote it! Did you stop and realize that nothing is even written about Joy in that entry?"

"Are you saying I wrote it?" Joy remarked, standing up. She sent her best death glare towards me, and I kept my gaze away from her.

"Maybe I am." Fabian whispered at a scarily-low level. "Did you? And don't you dare lie to me. Because I am NOT in the mood for it."

The room feel deafening quiet. Fabian never spoke like this. I wasn't even sure why he was doing it now. But I stayed quiet, not questioning his sudden change in attitude.

"I-I had to!" She suddenly stuttered out, causing everybody to look over at her.

I knew she wrote it. I knew it.

Fabian shook his head, a disgusted look on his face.

"There you have it. You guys have been blaming the wrong person this entire time. Congrats to you. Maybe next time, you'll let her get a word in." He stated lowly, before storming out of the room. I stood there for a moment, dazed about what just happened, before running out.

The truth had finally come out.


	10. Chapter Nine (Final Chapter)

End! But read the next chapter for an announcement... And other stuff.

* * *

><p><em>A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to get its pants on.<em>

_- Winston Churchill _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_Final Chapter_

_Nina's POV_

The truth came out. After it did, nobody talked to me, other than Fabian. It seemed like they were embarrassed to even try and converse with me, and in a way, I didn't mind. I was still really upset with them, and it would be a while till I forgive them.

They had stopped being mean, so it was okay.

Joy was the only one continuing the bad attitude. Fabian told her off multiple times, but being Joy, that didn't stop her. I told him to drop it; she wasn't worth my time, or his at this point.

But two days after everything was settled, Fabian asked me out. And it was in the sweetest way…

"_Neens, can I talk to you?" Fabian said, peeking through my door. I smiled, nodding. He smiled back, coming in my room before he shut the door lightly._

"_I see you're studying." He commented shyly, sitting next to me. I laughed, nodding. We had a big test tomorrow that counted for half of our grade. All of us were studying hard for it, because if we failed, we'd be screwed for quarter._

"_So, Neens… Can I ask you something?" Fabian questioned, lightly poking my cheek. I giggled quietly, giving him another nod._

"_Shoot." I replied, poking his cheek back._

_He smiled at me shyly; he had returned to his geeky self. I was happy he did so; I didn't like mean Fabian. But then again, they kind of deserved it…_

"_You know Neens, I'll always be here for you. I've been here for you since you stepped into Anubis that first time…" He started off, blushing slightly as he chuckled. I grinned, watching him. "And… I think I'm in love with you. Well, not think, know. And even if you don't feel the same, I wanted to tell you that."_

_I took in what he said, and another big smile spread across my cheeks._

"_Took you long enough." I joked playfully, earning a goofy eyeroll from Fabian. "But… I've been in love with you since I first talked to you, Fabian." I whispered. He smiled, blushing again, before slowly leaning in. My eyes fluttered shut as his lips met mine, and I could think was how perfect his lips felt against mine._

I grinned again, just thinking about it.

And even know none of the Anubis kids are saying anything to me, I think we'll all be okay. I understand they made a mistake, and so do they. We're all mad about it right now, but I know it'll blow over eventually.

But for now, things would be a bit quiet. At least they had slightly turned back to normal.

Fabian smiled at me from the other couch. I had been reading a magazine, sorta, but not a very good one. I smiled back, and got up, sitting next to him.

"You know, this whole incident may have been terrible, but it did result in Joy showing her true colors. And we're finally together, so… At least it did have some benefits." I commented, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm still sorry about how they treated you, Neens." He replied, kissing my head lightly as he put his arm around me. "But yeah, I'm glad we're together now."

I shut my eyes, letting my mind drift off. Fabian kissed my head again, rubbing my arm gently.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard Amber squeal in the distance, and I couldn't help but let myself smile.


	11. Credits

**I FORGOT THIS WAS HERE. THE ANNOUNCEMENT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. WHOOSPIE DOOPSIE.**

* * *

><p>Wow, I waited a bit before doing this... Any who, time for credits!<p>

Thank you all for reading this story, it is the most alerted story I have ever had, nearly reaching fifty people! That's a lot on here, so I am very proud of that. But I didn't really enjoy this story, as you know, I feel I could have rewrittened it and made it a whole lot better. But you guys said you liked it for things like the suspense it gave, so I'm glad :)

Okay, so thank you to the following people who followed the story:

- 1234breez  
>- Acfprincess<br>- BCShorty24  
>- Baby Chichi<br>- BananaBubbles98  
>- BigBieberRhinosaur<br>- ClementinePlum  
>- Cleo1997<br>- FabinaFina  
>- GertiePie<br>- Hoarocker101  
>- Horse-Girl5678<br>- KatNov97  
>- Love-Da-Mysteries689<br>- Miss Taco  
>- MysteryWriter98<br>- Naza-Pazz  
>- OsnapitzCori7110<br>- ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead  
>- .ILuvT.S<br>- Shinepool of Brambleclan  
>- Sibunaismylife<br>- TRIX19  
>- TheNeonSkunk<br>- Toadetterocks15  
>- Wildflower-1321<br>- anabethooo121513  
>- anubisfreak<br>- artist98  
>- bookloverbookworm<br>- drama4lifexoxo

- fabina4ever  
>- hanhanluvsHOA<br>- ihavesecrets  
>- kittykatkitkat<br>- leaveless  
>- ljsdancer1<br>- maddiemalik1D

- mmiller123  
>- protective of my pink book<br>- ral7224  
>- sibunapuzzler22<br>- sillydevilgirl  
>- suvra2001<br>- tcheshire  
>- tiva auggie and annie hp fan<br>- vibrantblueeyes

Next, I want to thank the following for favoriting the story:

- 1234breez  
>- BCShorty24<br>- Baby Chichi  
>- Clove15<br>- CrAzYbutLoVaBlE  
>- From Anonymous<br>- GertiePie  
>- Hoarocker101<br>- KlarizaClaytonFan  
>- Naza-Pazz<br>- OsnapitzCori7110  
>- Princesses Of Hades<br>- PurpleDucks5  
>- .ILuvT.S<br>- Sibunaismylife  
>- Toadetterocks15<br>- Wildflower-1321  
>- blugumball<p>

- ihavesecrets  
>- infernalmortalhungerdhampir<br>- maddiemalik1D

- natnat116129  
>- oreocookielover<br>- sibunapuzzler22  
>- sillydevilgirl<br>- suvra2001  
>- tcheshire<br>- yousmellsofruity

And as for reviews, I got a total of 92! Yay! That's a great amount on here, definitely for something that is only ten chapters, which counts a prologue! So thank you!  
>It was also amazing to see the difference in between the follows! My first follow was on March 17th, 2012, while my most recent follow was on December 27th, 2012. That's a big difference! I know I stopped the story for a bit, but that's pretty cool!<p>

So once again, thank you guys for reading, thanks to my friends for prereading, and yeah! If you need more of my writing ( hehe ;) ), feel free to check my other stories, almost all (if all) Fabina stories!

And sorry these credits are formatted a bit weird, my computer is being wonky at the moment *_*

**THESE NOTES ARE FROM 2012, IF YOU ACTUALLY SCROLLED DOWN HERE. MY MOST RECENT FOLLOW WASN'T FROM 2012, KAY. I HAVE LIKE 84 OF DEM NOW. AND 90 PEOPLE HAVE ME ON FAVORITES.**

**YES, I SHOW OFF. THIS IS THE ONLY THING I CAN BE PROUD OF. I'M GOOD AT NOTHING. **

**OKAY, GOOD DAY. GO OFF TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU DEUCE. HEAR MY ANNOUNCEMENT OF AWESOMENESS.**

**WOW, THIS IS UNPROFESSIONAL AS HELL.**

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	12. Sequel announcement!

_Hello dere! Yes, this is being updated. But cry, it's not another chapter. It's just a semi-major announcement, slash minor announcement._

_This whole story has been edited, and sorta rewritten, as the first chapter stated. So if you want to read it again in a way more fluent manner, go ahead :) Still the same amount of chapters and everything, as I didn't wanna touch the reviews here._

_Also, thank you guys again for making this surprisingly successful. It's been about a year I believe, and I've said it before, but it really was awesome. A couple people said they learned something from this, and just that is enough. That's all I want with my writing, for something to stick. _

_So, hopefully you all learned not to jump to conclusions. Hmm?_

_Though you should already know that. Hmph._

_Also, this story has 95 reviews. Can we like, make it 100? XD LIKE PLEASE. And omfg, we have 50 (It's 48 or 49, BUT CLOSE ENOUGH) followers here. This story is most followed. Agh. But One Secret has like 487pft._

_(I just noticed One Secret is in 51 people's favorites. When in the world did that happen? But lol, this story has 39. That's okay though, maybe it'll go up since I edited it. Maybe. IDEK.)_

_OKAY. So, with that, if you haven't heard (This is the semi-major announcement), I am asking creating a sequel to this. Now, you're probably thinking "HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN TWICE?!" Well, it'll be different. Hopefully. I have a few ideas on what's happening, but nothing is final. _

_Ideas are welcome at this point, since it has not been started yet, aha :) I will credit you if you help._

_So, this story will be more professional, aka, closer to what the edited version of this looks. _

_Well naw, way better. This edited version still sucks, because it's rushed. I just didn't want to mess with it._

_But it should be packed with emotions and such too, which this one sorta lacks. It'll be much harder on everyone, as Joy's game is upped. It'll really show the challenges of what victims of bullying go through, and I hope you walk away with something when it's over. Something more important than what RHI gave off._

_I think you will._

_Okay, so thanks! If I had a preview, I'd give it… But I tried to write one up, but I wasn't happy with it. So, blehbloo._

_Hope everybody is having a good beginning of the year! Not sure when it'll be out, but I hope to see you all return when 'Rumors Resurface' comes out :) About a week before it does, I guess I will post something here. Or maybe the day of. Hmm, I dunno._

_BYE/_

_- Jess_


End file.
